Remembrance
by Gunned Down At Noon
Summary: He remembers the first time he met her, She's so beautiful, he thinks. YondaimeOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Remembrance

He remembers the first time he saw her. He thinks she's so beautiful, her chocolate hair, and emerald eyes. She's flattered when he speaks to her, of course, who wouldn't be when the Hokage starts flirting with you.

He says hi, she says hi, the formal greetings ensue, yet she sees something in his eye, and identifies it as loneliness.

She knows this because she used to have the same look.

He asks her out to lunch and she accepts. But she tells him that she's engaged. He lies to her, saying that he isn't out on a romantic venture, and that he just wants to get to know the citizens of the village better.

So they have lunch. He learns more about her. He falls more in love.

He notices her more and more on the street. And she notices him, and they talk. They spend more time together.

They keep going out more and more. To him, it was like a fairytale, she was perfect, and he, of course, was the protagonist, thus believing in the term, the good guy always wins.

He meets her fiancé, Tanzou, a local store owner. They both exchange formalities, and receives a look from Tanzou that he didn't like.

Later that night, Tanzou, talks to her about Arashi, saying that she shouldn't spend time with him anymore. She says that he just wants to get to know the people of his city better.

She receives a questioning look from her fiancé.

She doesn't see him on the streets anymore. Time goes by fast and she re-thinks her relationship with her fiancé, and Arashi.

She's ashamed of herself.

But she finally admits that she loves Arashi more than the one she's supposed to love. The word _love_ is empty to her now.

She feels something whenever she's around him. That should be enough.

So she goes to the Hokage's office late at night. She tells him what she feels, he tells her the same. Things get out of control.

Time goes by, and they keep having their late night rendezvous. But she finds out, shockingly, that she's pregnant.

She tells Arashi. And he tells her that she should get married, keep it a secret. But, she has different ideas. They fight. Words are flung, and she runs out crying.

One month later, Tanzou and her get married. She tells him that she's pregnant, and he's ecstatic. The guilt is overwhelming. The thought that it's not Tanzou's child, keeps running through her mind.

She goes to the Hokage's office and talks to him. They speak, and apologize to each other. But nothing happens; the golden band around her finger is a definite wall between them. He tells her that he loves her, and she leaves.

Life goes on. One month goes by, two months, seven months, and then the Kyuubi attacks. Right when the report goes in, she shows up, and she goes into labor.

She has twins. A blonde one and one with pink hair, sapphire eyes, and emerald ones. She asks where the pink hair comes from; he says that his mother had pink hair.

He looks at his son, and daughter. Kisses each one, and takes the blonde child with him. The blonde jumps out of his arms, onto his desk. He grabs some naruto, brings it to his mouth and eats it.

Arashi laughs, picking him up, and says that since he likes it so much, why not make it into a name.

Arashi runs out into the night, with his son in his arms, towards his death.

"_I have plans for you, Naruto."

* * *

_

A five-year-old Naruto runs through the street, bruised and battered. A woman walked up to the child and picked him up. Haruno Kaori, which was what she was known as. The woman picked up the boy and brought him into her house.

"Lady, why you so nice?" Naruto asks.

"You remind me of someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, I knew him long ago."

"He sounds nice, like you are."

"He was, I loved him."

"Who is he?"

"They called him Hokage, I knew him as Arashi."

"Hokage? Who's 'dat?"

"The leader of the village, everyone respects him."

"Hey . . . I could be Hokage."

Kaori laughed, "You probably could."

* * *

A/N: Y'know, I once read a Yondaime fic. The author said, 'It's really hard to write a story about someone you don't know that much about.' I thought that it probably wasn't _that_ hard, and that he was exaggerating. Well, after writing this story, I agree. It's been a long journey for me folks'.

-Gunned Down At Noon


End file.
